Hearts of Hell
by heartsofhellx
Summary: What happens if Edward never got to Phoenix? What happens James had his way and killed Bella and let Edward and the Cullen's find her dead body? Edward is beyond broken, and the only thing he wants is revenge. And he will stop at nothing to have it.
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1.**

**My eyes stared deeply at my bleach white wall. All the records. All the pointless memories that flooded through my fucking brain. I sat down, falling back on the puke green couch. Clenching my fists, I looked down. I hid the sobs. I hid the pain away from everybody. No one knew the shit I was going through. The pain. The misery that was going through my body. It was worse than when Carlisle made me what I am. A monster. A vampire. A cold killer. No life to spare. Nothing to give anymore. He took everything away from me. I couldn't be saved anymore. There wasn't anything to do. She wasn't coming back. I tried… but I couldn't. My whole world was stripped from under me that day. If only I was **_**faster.**_

**I screamed. I screamed into the nothingness. The darkness had wrapped its cold, slimy hand around me. I couldn't breathe. **_**Even though I couldn't already. Whatever, you get the fucking drift.**_** I grabbed a book from my couch, launching it at my record player. It shattered, and the book left a large crack on my white walls. I buried my face in my hands, letting everything out. The sobs. The cries. The moans. The screams. It was pointless to keep everything on the inside now. It wouldn't change anything. "Edward…"**

**My golden eyes looked up at the sound of my name. Alice was standing at the doorway. She looked worse than I did. Her shiny brown hair had lost its shine. It laid flat against her head, dull and lifeless. She was wearing a sweater of Jasper's and sweat pants. The beauty was leaving her. Without a word, I stood up, walking away from my sister. I stood at the empty door; staring out at the forest outside of this façade, I called a home. Then a touch. I turned around, seeing Alice. Her eyes were swollen from crying, and her eyes were bloodshot. I could tell she was in a lot of pain. But nothing compared to what was going through my mind. "I'm sorry… I should've seen this," she whispered. I scoffed, shaking my head as I leaned in. I stared at Alice dead in the eye. Both our golden eyes met. Electricity sparked between us as I opened my lips. "You should've tried harder, Alice. Out of all people I know, you've could've fucking prevented this," I roared. Alice backed away from my screams. I knew she was scared. And I scared myself at this time. I backed away from her, turning back around and looking at the large trees. My hand pressed against the frame of the door. I sighed, feeling more tears streaming down my face. I wanted to forget all of this. I wanted it to go away. I wanted to be me again. Stuff just wasn't the same anymore. "I'm sorry for snapping," I stated after a moment of silence. "It's… its okay," Alice whispered. She sniffled, and I knew she was crying. Turning only my head around, I stared at Alice. She had her face deep in her hands. And I could hear the sobs. We both were the ones most affected by all of this. She knew that. I knew that. Carlisle and Esme both knew that. So did everyone else. My feet carried me to Alice, and I hugged her tightly. My arms held her close to me as I heard her sobs. My shirt would be ruined, but I really didn't give a fuck about my appearance.**

**And then I caught myself in the mirror. My bronze hair was dull, almost orange now. It was even more of a mess than usual. My golden eyes were bloodshot like Alice's and swollen from crying. We looked like identical twins right now. I felt her pull back from the hug, and stared at me. "It wasn't your fault," she said. And that opened another can of worms. I didn't know what to say at that moment. What was there to say anyways? **_**Oh, I know. It's your fucking fault because you couldn't see that the road wasn't actually blocked off by the cops and that it was a trap.**_** That wouldn't play well. Both Alice and I both stood in my room. "I'm gonna go now," she said. I watched her walk away. She walked slow, as if savoring the smell of her. And she stopped at the doorway. One last sniffle and a few more tears. Then she was out. I was alone. Alone in this world and fucked up-ness. I fell on the couch, staring at the ceiling. I closed my eyes, letting myself fall into a state of unconscious. I wasn't asleep, since that wasn't possible. But I was lost in my brood. The word was dark now. I began breathing now. I didn't need to, but it felt right. I forced myself into a slow, steady rhythm. **_**One, two. One, two.**_** Oh, how splendid it would be if I could actually sleep and never wake up from my slumber. **_**The screams.**_

_**The cries of pain.**_

_**My heavy footsteps.**_

_**My sobs.**_

_**His laughter.**_

_**Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. We were in that ballet studio. Bella lied on the floor, crying. I stared at her, a look of anguish in my eyes. Across the dance floor was that slimy fuck.**_

"_**Edward… glad you made it," James said. Without any hesitation, I flung myself at James. I spear tackled him into a mirror. The glass shattered around us. I drove my fist into his face. The sound of his jaw snapping made me wince slightly. He looked back at me, chuckling. He popped his jaw back in, rolling his neck as he smirked at his evil smirk at me. Worry swept over me. I knew that this was going to be a brawl. My slight hesitation let him grab me by the throat. I grimaced, feeling him lift me in the air. I went through the wooden floor with tremendous force. "You always were a weak one," James snarled. He picked me up again, tossing me across the room. I slammed through the wooden doors of the studio, feeling my back crack. I fell to the floor in a heap, my legs feeling numb. I looked up, seeing James standing over Bella. He kneeled next to her, never taking his eyes off of me.**_

**I opened my eyes, sitting up quickly. I ran a hand through my knots of hair, looking around. I couldn't even close my eyes and rest. This was such bullshit. I felt defeated. Like I was lost and wasn't going to come back. I felt sick to my stomach. The room started to spin. Nausea swept over me. I didn't know how this was possible, but it was killing me. I fell to my knees, and let that feeling sweep over me. My palms pressed against the carpeted floor. The tears came back. **_**Fuck, I hate crying.**_** They splashed on the soft carpet as I choked back sobs. I didn't want this pain.**

**I wanted it gone. It wasn't worth going through anymore. I needed a way out.**

**Rising to my feet, I stormed out of the room. Down the stairs. I passed by my parents, ignoring their cries for me. I walked by Emmett and Rosalie, who just watched as I strolled away. Jasper was nowhere to be seen. And Alice was at the front door. I pushed myself around her, pulling the door open. "Edward, stop," the powerful voice of Carlisle echoed in my ears. I stopped, as I was halfway out the door. With a sigh, I turned back around, meeting my father's bold stare. He placed his hand on my shoulder, his stern look being replaced with a pleading look. "Don't do anything stupid," he begged. "I'm sorry," I mumbled. And I brushed him away, slamming the door behind me.**


	2. Home

That was two years ago.

Two long years in the vastness of the world. I stayed off the radar and made sure I never left my scent. I didn't want anyone to be following me. Not Carlisle, not Emmett, not even Alice. Things just haven't really been the same for me. I was more than alone. I was obsolete to people. I knew no one was tracking me. Or giving a flying fuck about me. And inside, I somewhat didn't care. This was my mission in life. No one could tell me otherwise. I snapped out of my thought, thanks to the waitress standing in front of me. "What can I get you?" she asked.

I ran a hand over my face, feeling the small beads of sweat running down my face. "Um… nothing, actually. I was just leaving."

My feet helped me rise out of the small booth in the diner and I quickly walked out. I stopped, passing by a mirror, seeing myself. I looked exactly the same as I did the day I left. My hair was still that golden bronze, and my eyes were still gold, sometimes turning black when I got a hungry. And right now, I was hungry. A low hiss left my lips as I walked through the door, pulling my hood over my head. I flipped off the sun before walking off, keeping my head down to ensure no one would see my real skin.

Forks wasn't the same anymore. And it was crazy how after 2 years of running brings you back home. Especially when you have no one to go home to. I made sure to avoid all of the big, crowded places. And thankfully I noticed a lot of new people had moved to the city. Made it easier to be myself again. Or… scratch that. My _human_ self. And even in my two years, I hadn't found anything. No sign of James or his bitch Victoria. Laurent was also a disease that needed to be exterminated.

I found myself walking aimlessly after leaving the diner. The forest was just as wild as I remembered. There was an overcast now, allowing me to remove the long black trench coat and hooded sweater combination I had made. I sucked in all the air that I didn't even need. It made me feel human. It made me actually feel something. And I needed something like that again. Ever since James took everything from me.

I had lost his scent about 3 months ago, while I was somewhere in Detroit. He was there. And he probably just left when I got there. But I lost his scent as I left the Motor City. And I haven't been able to find it since then. Not even Victoria's or Laurent's. It was like they vanished. After that, I was considering going to the Voltori. They could easily end my suffering.

As my brooding continued, I stopped. My golden eyes looked around the area. And I realized where I was. The meadow. The flowers were bloomed. Soft white flowers scattered across the high rising grasses. And I was planted right in the middle of it. So many memories came flooding back into my head. Bella and me having our first kiss her. Bella and me revealing ourselves to each other. I wanted to cry. But I forgot how to cry. And I couldn't. I wanted to jump off the top of one of these pine trees and see what damage I could do to myself. But nothing would happen. Sure, a few broken bones. But the pain wouldn't stop. It never would. Not now, anyways.

I kept exploring the depths of the forests, my eyes shifting across from tree to tree. This place seemed all to familiar to me. I couldn't put my finger on it. It was like I had been here before. And then it dawned on me. I hid behind a tree, seeing a house. A large, white house. A yellow Porsche sat in the driveway. Alice's Porsche. I was home. _How long had I been walking?_ I put on my hooded sweater and black coat back on, walking around the house. My old room was in the back of the house. The double doors leading out to the forest were open. _Good._ And the door leading into my room was shut. _Even better._

I scurried up a tree, pushing off the bark with my feet. I back flipped back into my room. A smirk played on my lips. It was a fucking back flip. Could you blame a guy?

I turned around, and examined the contents of my room. Everything was the same. The puke green couch, however, was losing it's puke-ish tint and turning more of a rotten lime color. I shrugged it off. My eyes turned to all the records on the wall. I saw the Debussy one, and grabbed it. My fingers ran over the black record, and a smile pulled at my lips. This was the only good memory I had of Bella. Sitting in my room, listening to music and dancing. And of course the lullaby I wrote for her.

"_Hey!"_

_Oh shit._

I turned at the sound of a voice, only to see Emmett fly towards me. I felt my back crack against the shelf of records. Emmett picked me up by the collar of my sweater, lifting me up and slamming me on the ground. I groaned, feeling him pick me up again. Frustrated, I grabbed him by his massive shoulders, and pushed off the couch, flying out into the woods. I slammed Emmett into the massive pine tree, hearing the cracking of the bark and we fell with the tree. He gave me a good punch, sending me back a few feet. I rubbed it off, seeing my brother leaping at me.

And I leapt back at him. I caught him in the air, just like the baseball game. I had more force, resulting in me falling on top of him again. My nostrils flared as I raised my fists, ready to finish this.

"_Edward!"_

We both looked up. I turned around, still hiding my face from anyone's view. And there was Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and my parents, standing at the double doors of my room.

"Ed?" I heard Emmett asked.

Quickly, I got off of him, turning around and looking at everybody. I swallowed the saliva building up in my mouth. Raising my hands slowly, I lowered my hood, revealing my bronze hair and golden brown eyes. My face was just as pale. I was still the same person I was. Physically, that is. I could hear Emmett jumping to his feet as he let out a laugh.

"You got a lot stronger," he snickered.

I ignored him, seeing Carlisle jump down and walk in front of him, Esme right on his tail. He took my face in his hands, and he stared at me. I knew he could see the void that hid behind my pupils. Everyone knew I wasn't the same Edward I was two years ago. And I don't think I could ever go back to being that Edward Cullen.

"Did you find… him?" Esme asked from behind my father.

"… no," I muttered.

Without another word, both Carlisle and Esme took me in their arms. And I felt at home. A feeling I haven't had in forever. Slowly, I embraced both my parents. And soon I felt everyone else creating our big family hug.

"Now, let's get inside and have a talk, shall we?" Carlisle piped up.

We all moved into our massive living room. Carlisle and Esme sat on the loveseat. I had the big white couch to myself. Emmett, who had a ice pack on his ribs, was sitting on the stairs with Rosalie holding another pack on his lower back. Alice and Jasper sat on the floor, looking up at me. I changed out of my dirty clothes, took a shower already, and was wearing the damn pea coat I always wore.

"Edward… what happened?" Esme asked.

"I went looking for James. And about three months ago… I tracked him to Detroit. But I lost him. And haven't been able to find him. Neither Victoria or Laurent. So I came home… and been home for a few days now," I stated.

"Why didn't you come home?" I heard Alice ask.

"I don't know… I wasn't ready," I quickly said, trying to avoid that subject altogether.

"Edward, we're your family. We're meant to help you," Carlisle pleaded.

I glared up at the man, narrowing my brow as a surge of anger ran through me. "Help me? How come none of you wanted to help me find James? Hmm? No. You all fucking stayed here and let me suffer that torment for two shit years," I snapped. "I was so close to going to the Voltori. Just to end all of this bullshit," I was almost yelling now.

"Edward, stop. We couldn't help. There was too many questions about… Isabella. We had to deal with it. And Charlie was a wreck," my father said, in his usual calm voice.

"… was?"

"He, uh… committed suicide two months ago," Carlisle said.

"Blew a shotgun shell right through the brain," Emmett said from the stairs.

"And Bella's mom?" it pained me to say her name.

"She had a mental breakdown at the funeral. She's in an institution now," Carlisle answered my question.

I buried my face in my hands, not wanting to say anymore. This was all to much now. A whole family torn apart by one simple, cruel act.


	3. Memories

"_Bella!"_

_I cried out for her. I forced myself to stand up and ran back inside the dance studio. And there she was. Lying in a pool of her own blood. My stomach dropped. James was standing over her, blood dripping down his chin. His piercing red eyes met my solid black eyes. His lips turned into a bloody smirk as he tilted his head at me, an evil chuckle leaving his lips as he stared down at the brunette lying at his feet._

"_She tasted so good," James snickered._

_The anger in me took over. I charged towards the vampire, wrapping my arms around him. The force of my legs drove us into the glass wall. The glass shattered, shards of them falling into my bronze hair. A growl left my lips as I lifted James into the air, throwing him into a wooden pillar. There was a loud snapping sound as his shoulder popped out of place._

_And he was laughing._

_The slimy fuck was laughing as he stood up. He grabbed his wrist, and with all his strength, he popped his shoulder back into place with a loud 'pop'. I cringed at the sound. James cackled as he flung himself at me. He was quick. I couldn't lift my arms in time to catch. My sternum received the full force of his right shoulder. His arms around my waist, he jumped up, crashing my back into the ceiling. I grunted, feeling a sharp pain in my ribs. He laughed again._

"_You're not strong to take me on," he snarled, gripping one of the rafters with his hands._

_I couldn't speak. Because I knew he was right. I felt his fist meeting my stomach over and over again. The pain seemed to be unbearable. I tried fighting back, but I was met with his knee in my face. He moved out of the way, and let me fall face first into the wooden floor. I bounced off the ground at least twice as he landed next to me. He tugged at my hair, lifting my head off the ground. A soft scream left my mouth as he wrapped his greasy hands around my throat._

"_Don't worry. You'll be with her soon," he whispered into my ear._

"_Edward!"_

_My eyes looked up, and I saw Emmett, Jasper, and Alice flying in. James snarled, letting go of my hair and letting my head fall to the ground. I could hear him running away, Emmett saying something about going after him. And then the soft voice of Alice._

"_Oh my god…" she trailed off._

_I looked up, tears swelling in my eyes. "He killed her…"_

"_Edward."_

"_Edward."_

"Edward!"

I snapped out of my trance, jumping slightly at Alice's voice. She was standing in over me, her hands on my shoulders. My guess was that she was shaking me and trying to snap me out of it. I brushed her off, sitting up, burying my face in my palms. I wiped the sweat away as I lifted my face, meeting Alice's gaze. She almost looked as horrible as I did. And it didn't surprise. Alice and Bella were like peas in a pod. I think Alice was the only person who came close to loving Bella like I did. And she was still way off in that race.

"Are you okay?" her voice broke the silence.

"Peachy," I mumbled.

"Edward… moping around isn't going to solve anything," she stated, sitting next to me.

"And what would you want me to do? Hmm? Cause I can't find James or Victoria anywhere," I almost yelled at my sister.

"What about Laurent?"

"Oh, I found him," I said, fading back into my memories.

_It was raining. I could feel the rain splashing against my body. My hair was matted against my forehead, covering my black eyes. I was hungry. I haven't eaten anything in over two weeks. I licked my wet lips, sitting alone in a large pine tree, looking. My eyes spotted a couple deer, and I knew I could track them down satisfy my cravings. Thunder boomed as I leapt from the tree. I landed in a bush, rolling out and spotting the deer. Slowly, I crept towards one of the deer. It was sitting next to a tree, watching the other deer look for something to eat. With one growl, I pounced on the deer, and let my instincts go to work. I gave a slight moan as I bit into the deer and again, licking my lips of the blood after I had finish the creature._

"_I see someone has been starving."_

_My feet turned at the sound of the voice. And there, in his purple jacket and open shirt, was Laurent. That little slime. My eyes stayed black as I tilted my head at him, seeing his blood red eyes as he clasped his hands together, looking at me._

"_Edward, was it?" he asked._

"_Maybe," I snickered._

"_Don't play smart with me, boy. I've been around longer than you have," he snapped._

_I rolled my eyes at him, raising my hand and giving him the finger. "Fuck you," I said back._

"_It's such a shame. I really thought you would've turn the girl. I guess James helped you in that department," he sneered._

_And I felt a sting of pain at those words. 'The girl'. I rolled my neck. And as it came back to normal, I flung myself at Laurent, wrapping my hand around his neck and slamming him against the tree. He squirmed, trying to get free as I tightened my grip on his neck. I could easily break his neck, but I decided to wait until it was right._

"_Her name was Bella. Isabella Marie Swan," I growled._

"_Does it matter? She's dead and you can't do anything about it," he shot back._

_With another growl, I gripped his forearm, scrunching my face in pain as I began pulling at it. I heard the shoulder pop out of place, and Laurent let out a horrific scream, grimacing in pain as I squeeze his arm harder, feeling the bones under my hand snap and break. I let go of his arm, watching it hang limp by his chest. He let out another shrill of pain, glaring at me as I merely smirked back at him._

"_Where's James and his bitch?" I asked._

"_You'll never find them. They're long out of Forks by now. Maybe even out of Washington altogether," Laurent muttered through the pain._

"_Well, then you're services are no longer needed."_

I came out of my memory, turning to Alice. She had a very terrified look on her face, her eyes wide and her mouth agape. I reached out, and grabbed my sister's hand, sighing softly before looking back at her golden eyes.

"It gets pretty gory. Shall I continue?" I asked.

She shook her head, turning away from me as she crossed her arms. I looked as she stood up, her back towards me. I tilted my head in confusion, blinking once before she quickly turned towards me, her eyes narrowed, and tears swelling in her eyes. She tried blinking them back but couldn't hold them.

"Edward… I'm so sorry," she cried.

I stood up, walking towards her and wrapping my arms around her, holding my sister close.

"Don't be."

Truth was, I enjoyed every second of tearing Laurent apart. It made me feel. And I haven't been able to feel anything since Bella died. And this was just amazing. The way the bones snap. And the whole time, I just pictured I was tearing apart another vampire I had in mind.

James.


	4. Haunting

The days have passed by slower than ever. I don't even know what day it is, actually. I know I came home a about a month ago. That was it. Forks was going through another bout of heavy rain. Four days of rain. Or that's what Alice tells me anyways. Hell, I don't even know if she's lying or actually telling me the truth. I wouldn't care either way. At least she was still talking to me. Yeah, Carlisle and Esme always talked to me; only cause they were my parents. But Jasper stopped saying anything, along with Emmett and Rosalie. I really wouldn't mind Rose not talking to me, if I think about it.

A frustrated sigh left my lips. My ass was flopped right on the puke green couch sitting in my bed less room. My golden eyes bore into the records against my wall. My hair was matted, just coming back from a hunt in the rain. A family of deer was now missing their father. And yet, it didn't seem to phase me. I know that feeling stuff was already hard for me, but this was pushing it.

"_You okay?"_

I looked up at the sound of a voice. Her voice. Ringing in my ears. And she was standing there, graceful with all of her beauty. Her brownish red hair. Her deep brown eyes that seemed to be seducing me. My eyes watched as she wandered towards me, sitting on the puke green couch next to me. I wanted to cry, but nothing seemed to be working. I watched as her soft, fragile hand rested on my knee, caressing it softly as I looked away from her.

"This isn't real," I snapped.

"Does it have to be?" her angelic voice responded.

"None of this is real," I almost yelled as I turned back towards her. "You're dead. And I should be too."

"Are you really going to let me die like this?" she was almost yelling now.

I groaned, burying my face into my hands. I ran a hand through my golden knots, turning away from her face. I couldn't look at her. It just wasn't possible. I turned back towards her, my eyes closed as I could feel the tears beginning to swell.

"Stop haunting me!" I roared.

"_What are you talking about?"_

I came out of my delirium, only to see Alice and Emmett standing at my door. Alice had a worried expression written across her face. Emmett was furrowing his brow at me as they both walked into the room. Emmett stood in front of me, arms crossed and his brows knitted together. I know he hasn't looked at me the same since that day in Phoenix. And I didn't blame him. Alice was sitting where _she _was sitting just a few moments ago. I wanted to say something to Alice, but I knew it would make me look even more insane than I already appeared.

"What do you want?" I prompted.

"Well, for one… we wanted to know if you were okay," Alice simply responded.

I took a look over at Emmett, and a cocky smirk danced on my lips. "Right," I muttered, ignoring the smug glare from Emmett and looking back at Alice. "Anything else?" I continued.

"How about you stop with the fucking attitude?" Emmett joined in the conversation.

Alice and I both looked at Emmett. His eyes were their normal gold, but they had a certain dynamic behind them. He pushed off my wall of records and stood over me, glaring down at me.

"We're trying to help you, _do not_ give us that little boo-hoo mentality," he roared.

I stood up, facing Emmett. He was fairly taller, and more built than me. But if he was going to play this game, I was sure to play back.

"How would you feel is Rosalie died? Hmm? If you saw her get torn right in front of your fucking eyes? That's what I saw with Bella. So don't you fucking tell me to cut my shit out," I yelled back at him.

"_Stop it!"_

Alice was now the one to overshadow us. Her voice echoed throughout my room as she wedged herself between Emmett and me. She pushed Emmett back and then faced me. We had our little stare down. And somehow, Alice always beat me in these. With another look at Emmett, I flopped back down on my couch and looked over at Alice as she sat back next to me.

"Is there anything else?" I asked, keeping my eyes on Emmett.

"Yeah… we found Victoria" Emmett replied.

My eyes widened as Emmett muttered these words. I opened my mouth, trying to think of something to say. But nothing came out.

"We're holding her in the extra house out back. Carlisle and I managed to chain her up," Emmett continued.

"She's here?"

"Yes… and we hope she can tell us where James is," Alice said.

I stood up, walking towards the double doors that led out into the forest. The night was already taking over the world. With a heavy sigh, I looked back at my brother and sister, furrowing a brow.

"Tomorrow," was all I said.

**A/N**

**Yeah… it's short I know. I just wanted to use this chapter as a set up for the next one.**

**It gets good next chapter :].**


	5. Victoria, Pt 1

The sun was barely rising as I stalked through the forest. My hair, knotty as usual, swayed softly in the medium breeze. I carried with me a large duffle bag. The contents rattling against each other as my feet pressed into the mushy grass. I had left a note for my family. I told what I planned on doing to Victoria and why I was doing these things. Along with a threat saying that I would fight back if anyone wanted to come and stop me. And by now, they would've came and stopped me. As my feet were silent in the grass, I saw the spare house just a few feet away. From hear, I could hear Victoria's frail and muffled screams for help. Emmett must've done a good job at covering his tracks and making sure James couldn't track down his little bitch.

I came to a stop in front of the house. My golden eyes, pale and losing their shine, bore into the wooden door. Without any other hesitation, I twisted the door knob, pushing the door open. Victoria was chained to the wall. Her flaming red hair draped around her pale face. Her clothes were torn and ragged. She smelled of death and her usual vampire stench. I kicked slam the door shut, and that caught her attention. Her head snapped up, and by the look in her eye, she was thinking James was coming to save her. Her head dropped, and she smirked slightly. I briskly walked towards her, ripping off the small piece of tape that was over her lips.

"Hello, Edward," her voice was dark.

I dropped the duffle bag on the wooden table, listening to objects within smack against each other. My face was as rigid as a rock. I didn't even glance once at her as I unzipped the bag. The first thing I pulled out was a 12-gauge shotgun.

"Do you know this gun?" I finally asked, turning my stare towards Victoria.

"No," she spat.

Finger on the trigger, I turned and walked up to Victoria. My golden eyes, which I could feel were changing, gazed into the piercing red eyes of Victoria's. Silence over came us. She let out a low growl as she lunged for me. I was just far enough so her yellow stained teeth couldn't reach me. A smirk came onto my face as I walked away back to the table. I grabbed two shells, loading them into the gun.

"Where's James?" I asked.

"Go fuck yourself," the bitch spat.

I ignored her, turning back towards her, pointing towards the gun, raising a brow. "You see this gun? You should know this very well," I snapped.

"What does it matter?" she asked.

"This belonged to Charlie Swan, Bella's father. You took away his happiness when you took mine. And then he went and committed suicide… all because of James," I almost yelled at her.

She snickered, shaking her head and letting out a low, evil chuckle. "Oh, did we now?"

"Where's James?" I was now calm, pumping the gun once.

"Go. Fuck. Yourself."

I shook my head, and pressed the barrel of the shotgun against Victoria's chest. She looked up at me, her eyes wide. A smirk danced on my lips as I pulled the trigger. The shell went off. The force of the gunshot knocked me back a few inches, and now there was a medium sized, bloody hole in Victoria's chest that made it through to the other side. She screamed loudly. And it was an agonizing scream. A scream of pure pain and anguish.

"I have a full bag of this. I can keep going," I said, my face right into hers.

"Bite me," she snickered.

"If you say so," I mumbled.

I walked back to the bag, dumping all of the contents onto the table. Knives scattered around. There was one large machete I stole from a hunting store in Forks. And mostly a bunch of small knives. There was a homemade flamethrower, just all the cans of Rosalie's hairspray and a few lighters. From the corner of my eye, I saw the horror filled look on Victoria's face. A snicker left my mouth as I picked up a small knife, placing Charlie's shotgun on the table. Twirling the blade by the hilt, I walked back over towards Victoria, tightly gripping the knife.

"Okay, bitch… let's try this again," I mumbled, pressing the blade of the knife against Victoria's bicep. "Where's your bastard boyfriend?"

She said nothing. Her face was still and emotionless. I glared at her, and merely shrugged. I sliced her bicep in a vertical direction, and chuckle at her cries. By the sight of the blood, I knew the agony she was enduring right now. Without another thought, I swiped at the other one; smirking at the new, agonizing screams leaving her lips.

"You'll never find him," he said as her screams stopped.

"We'll see," I snapped.

My feet carried me back to the table, dropping the bloody knife on the table. I picked up the large machete, running my index digit down the edge of the blade. With a small smirk, I turned back to Victoria. I pointed the large blade at her, arching my brow.

"Which would hurt more? This? Or me ripping your limbs off?" my voice was dark.

She said nothing, and spit on the floor, smiling with her ugly yellow teeth. I took that as an 'Either or' type of answer. With a shrug, I walked back towards her, lifting her right hand up. Chained at the wrist, I let out a chuckle. I gritted my teeth, raising the machete up. My hands brought it down such force that I could hear the bone being sliced by the blade. She scream, her stump for a hand dripping blood as I held her hand in my own. I quickly grabbed my home made flame thrower, dropping the hand and pressing down on the hairspray. I put the lighter in the way of the stream and watch the stream of flames incinerate the hand.

Victoria scream and withered in pain. I looked at her, tilting my head and smirking as she bit on her bottom lip to hold in her cries. I dropped the machete, hearing the loud 'clunk' of the hilt smacking against the wooden bottom of the small room. My hand reached out, gripping her small neck roughly. I moved my face closer, and I could feel the coldness of her face beating off of mine.

"This is the last time I'm going to ask nicely," I snapped. "Where is James?"

"Even if I told you… do you think you could find him? You lost him in Detroit? I'm surprised your lug nut of a brother found me," she said through gritted teeth.

"It's worth a shot," I said as I released my grip and stepped back.

My right hand gripped her shoulder blade. I saw the frightened look on her face. With a wicked smirk, I pulled on her shoulder. I heard the muscles ripping and the ligaments snapping. I heard the bone snapping from it's socket. The skin began tearing. Blood splattered on my pale face. And with one last tug, I ripped the arm off from the shoulder. She screamed loudly, her eyes closed and an animal cry leaving her lips. I smirked, grabbing the home made flame thrower and burning the arm next to the hand. I smirked at her yells of pain.

"Oh god… just kill me," she cried.

"No… not yet," I muttered.

She threw her head back in pain, biting down on her bottom lip as she stared at where her arm used to be. Blood slowly dripped from the wound. Splashing and splashing on the ground. Oh, how sweet this was.

"You took all my happiness… and now I'm going to take something away from James. Unless you tell me where he is… and maybe I'll let you keep a leg. _A_ leg," I snickered. "But for now… rest… we have a big day for us in the night… more time for you to scream."

I grabbed a roll of duct tape from my bag, wrapping a long strip three times around her mouth. I patted her cheek mockingly, smiling at her.

"I'll be back in a few hours. Don't go anywhere now," I laughed as I walked out the door, slamming it shut and leaving her to have her muffled screams.


	6. Victoria, Pt 2

The hours passed by like clockwork. The night had fallen and was ruling over all of Forks. Sleep was beginning to take over the citizens. They all slept peacefully in their little beds. When kids asked their parents if monsters were real, they would give the simple reply. _'No sweetie. Monsters aren't real.'_ If they only knew my world. The blood. The terror. The sheer madness that went on in my world. Everyday madness was around me. And now my family was part of that madness. They knew what I was doing with the bitch Victoria. Carlisle and Esme, of course, were against my doings. Alice and Jasper didn't voice their opinions. Rosalie was just the bitch she was. And Emmett was all for it. But I wasn't sure if he wanted to join me.

With a fake sigh, I leapt from my double door window. My feet briskly soared over the mushy night grass. I zipped and dashed through the forest. The wind howled in the darkness, rustling my light gray pea coat. The extra house was in the distance. My feet came to a stop. Everything was silent. A fake breath left my mouth as I turned around, already knowing who would be standing there.

"What do you want, Em?" I asked.

Emmett moved closer to me, his eyes narrow and his brows knitted together. "I want to help," he said.

"No," I snapped.

"Let me help god damnit," Emmett was now in my face.

I pressed my long fingers against his firm chest, pushing him away from my face. I flared my nostrils, shaking my head as my golden eyes gleamed in the light of the moon. I tilted my head, seeing the determined expression on his face. Emmett knew that I wasn't going to budge. This was my mission. My job. The muffled cries of Victoria emitted from the extra house. My eyes moved towards the door, and than back to Emmett, shaking my head.

"Go home, Em. This isn't for you," I said.

And then there was the silence. Emmett let out a frustrated grunt before he turned his back to me. He leapt into the air, and I could hear him running back towards the giant white house that Carlisle bought for us. With my anger already rising, I trotted towards the house, pulling the door open. Victoria was still standing there. Chained in all. The floor was scorched lightly from burning his hand and arm. Maybe this time I could take her other arm. Maybe a leg. Who knows.

I walked up to the bitch, pulling her by her dulling red hair, staring at her crimson red eyes. She looked at me, and I could see the pain still bubbling in her eyes. I ripped the tape off, flinging it aside as I let her hair go. My feet led me to the table, seeing all the assorted weapons on the wooden table. I picked up Charlie's shotgun. Just thinking about him blowing his own brains out made me cringe as I turned on my heel.

"What say we started where we left off?" I raised a brow as I smiled widely.

"Kill me," she begged.

"Not yet," I roared.

I pumped the shotgun, pressing the barrel of the gun against her right breast. I quirked up a brow, feeling a sickening feeling in my gut as her face cringed in fear. I pulled the trigger, my arm being recoiled by the gunshot. There was now a bloody mess where her breast used to be. She let out a cry of pain. Blood seeped down from the mess. My eyes shined black. I could feed off of her right now, and end this. But then that would defeat the purpose. I shook my head, feeling the pain in my eyes fade away, and knew they were back to their golden hue.

"James is going to tear you apart… just like he did to your little slut," she said with a sick smirk.

I flared my nostrils at her words. A low grunt left my lips. I twirled the shotgun, gripping it by the barrel. I rammed the butt of the gun into her nose. A sickening crack echoed throughout the one-story house. Lowering the shotgun, I stared at her broken nose. It was crooked to the right, and blood slowly trickled down her nostrils, over her ruby red lips. I saw as she licked her blood, giving me a smirk. A low chuckle left her lips as she shook her head, looking up at me.

"Is that all you got?" she snickered.

"I got a lot more. You little bitch," I said. Coldly.

I tossed the shotgun away, hearing it clunk on the table. I grabbed the small, bloody blade I used in the morning. Eying the blade, I ran my index digit down the sharpness of the blade, smelling the old scent of the dried blood. It burned through my nostrils as I turned around. Gripping it tight, I screamed as I raised my arm, bringing it forward. The knife launched from my hand, spinning a few times before the cold blade pierced Victoria's forehead. Her head snapped back, and I saw how she cringed in pain.

"_Fuck!" she yelled._

I snickered, casually walking towards her and pulling the blade out. Brain matter and blood dripped down from the blade. My black eyes looked up towards her. And I lost it. This whole ordeal was eating me away. I dropped the knife, gripping her left shoulder, yelling as I pulled on it. The bone cracked and the ligaments tore like a leaf as I pulled her arm off. She screamed again, turning away as her arm twitched violently in my arm. I licked my lips, walking to the table. Picking up the homemade flame thrower, I tossed the arm down and shot the flame out. The arm burnt to ash in a matter of seconds.

"Seattle!"

My eyes snapped towards her, tilting my head as she screamed.

"What?" I snapped.

"James… he's in Seattle. He's waiting for you… he knew you would come back soon," she said through gritted teeth.

Furrowing my brow, I shook my head with a smile. I began packing everything in my bag, tossing the heavy bag over my shoulder. I still held Charlie's shotgun in my hands. She was an armless stump now. Her body feel over. She laid on her chest, looking up at me through her blood red hair. Without another word, I turned and walked out.

"Help me!" she yelled.

"Why?" I snapped as I turned around, facing her bloody mess of a body.

"… please…"

"Did you help Bella? Did you save her from James when she cried for her life? Did you? I know you fucking didn't. And I know James didn't either. I'm done with you… your dick of a boyfriend is next," I roared.

I reached into the bag, tossing out the 10 cans of Rosalie's hairspray. They rolled towards Victoria. I pulled the lighter from my pocket, lighting it and flinging it at the cans. She knew what I was doing. I could see it in the fearful expression on her face. I walked outside, a couple feet away. Her screams echoed loudly throughout the darkness of the forest. It didn't matter to me anymore if James was close and heard me. She was a dead bitch. I lifted the gun, pumping it once before I pulled the trigger.

It was like slow motion. The shell hit the lighter, the flames setting off the hairspray. A rush of flames engulfed Victoria. Her screams were even louder. I let the bag dropped, keeping my golden eyes locked on the flames. They slowly engulfed the house. Her screams died down. The smell of death hung in the air. With a sigh, I turned away. I knew Carlisle would put the fire out when he smelled it. It wasn't important to me anymore. Seattle was the only thing on my mind.


End file.
